Another Hope
by BetterByDesignx
Summary: Picks up after TFA ends with Rey and Luke on the island. This is my take on Rey's parentage and how she ended up alone on Jakku. Featuring AngstyLuke, ReySkywalker, and some Finn/Poe.
1. Chapter 1

Luke felt the ship approaching the island before he heard its engines blazing.

"I think this belongs to you." The young girl extended her hand, shakily. Luke could feel her fear, but he could also sense her power. The Force radiated from her. She was a beacon.

The Jedi lifted his human hand and the lightsaber flew into it. He turned it around and examined it closely, lost in thought. It had been many years since Luke Skywalker had seen his first weapon. Visions of his teacher, Obi Wan, and his first trainings flooded his memory. Then images of his father, dying in his arms, resurfaced. Vader-his father…the first of many Luke had not been able to save.

Skywalker shut his eyes briefly, trying to block out the inevitable wave of sadness that threatened to engulf him. Rey shifted her weight slightly, unsure of how to proceed. It seemed as if the man before her had forgotten her presence.

"What is your name?" Luke finally spoke. He voice was rough, from what Rey assumed to be years of solitude. His voice dripped with sadness; however, there was also a kindness that Rey had not expected.

"I'm Rey."

"Rey." He repeated slowly, as if trying the name out on his lips. "And what brings you to me, Rey?"

Rey faltered. Where could she ever begin? Jakku with BB-8? How the entire Republic had been wiped out by the First Order? Han's death at the hands of Kylo Ren? The destruction of the Starkiller and how she and Finn…Finn. Poor Finn! Her mind was racing and she noticed the man watching her intently. He was powerful with the Force, that she could sense, but he wasn't listening in to her thoughts. She was thankful for that…that he allowed her to panic in private.

"I've been sent by General Organa. The Republic has been destroyed and the Resistance is weak. She needs you…we need you."

The man before her frowned, "I'm afraid I cannot be of much help."

For a split second, the weight of the past few weeks pulled Rey down like a black hole. Her world imploded. In all of her time spent traveling to the island planet, Rey hadn't allowed herself to consider what would happen in the infamous Luke Skywalker refused to help.

"But you…" she faltered, "you're Luke Skywalker?" This came off as a questions, as she realized that she hadn't actually received confirmation that the old man was, in fact, Luke Skywalker. "Everyone has been searching for you."

Rey watched the Jedi's face, searching for any sign that he would agree. His jaw clenched and the frown remained. Still, Rey could see the man's eyes searching—pleading—for her not to ask further. And she could feel it in the Force; this man, if he was indeed Luke Skywalker, beneath all the guilt and fear, wanted to help.

A clap a thunder echoed in the distance as the winds picked up on top of the tiny island. Rey suddenly became aware that she was shaking. She wasn't sure what to do next. She had promised General Organa that she would bring her brother home, but she wasn't sure what to say to the man before her. He seemed so broken, nothing like the Jedi hero the legends spoke of. She didn't want to do or say anything that might cause him to send her away. Rey was thankful when Luke took a step forward.

With speed uncharacteristic for a man his age, the Jedi quickly walked past his visitor and began descending the mountaintop. It wasn't until he was nearly out of sight that Rey heard his voice, not out loud, but in her mind. "Come."

Rey swallowed hard. She knew that she was the beginning of a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey half walked and half jogged to catch up with the man in front of her. She finally slowed down when she was only a few feet behind him. They transcended the steep rocky staircase in silence. Luke no longer spoke to her through the force, and Rey could no longer feel the anguish and guilt the older man harbored. It was as if he was purposely closing himself off from her.

About halfway down the island, the old Jedi turned and ducked into an opening in the mountainside; Rey followed suit. They passed through a narrow, cavernous passage, where droplets of water fell from the rocky ceiling. Rey wrinkled her nose. It was musty and smelled of damp earth, vastly different from the dry sand of Jakku.

For a split second, Rey was homesick for the warm sun and her simple home. She chuckled to herself. For as long as she could remember, she has hated her existence on Jakku. The only spark of hope was the fleeting memory that once there had been someone who loved her and a dreamlike promise that eventually they would return. Still, she knew now that there was nothing left for her on her planet—no safety and no family. The homesickness was gone, replaced with a fear that she would never find the belonging she desperately sought.

Lost in thought, Rey nearly walked into the Jedi who had stopped before her. The passage opened up into a vast cleaning. It seemed dryer here, and Rey could no longer hear the wind from outside. It suddenly occurred to her that this must be where Luke Skywalker lived. A pile of blankets formed a simple bed to the left. To the right were a few books, a lantern, and some simple metal bowls.

Luke finally turned to face the girl again. "It isn't much, but make yourself comfortable."

Rey took a seat on the blankets and sat with her back to the cavern wall, suddenly realizing how physically and emotionally drained she felt.

"So, Rey…how is it that you came to be the one to fetch me? Are you part of the resistance?"

"No, I'm not. Well, I guess I am. I'm from Jakku—it's a dessert planet—in the outer systems. And I found this droid, a BB-8 unit, and well, somehow I ended up part of something so much bigger."

For the first time, the Jedi's lips crept into something resembling a smile. "Is that so? And no one on Jakku is missing your presence not that you're with the resistance?"

"No, sir. I have no family. At least, not that I know of. I mean, I did…at one time, of course. But I don't remember them."

"Hmmmm." Luke crouched down, next to her, deep in thought. "The Force is exceptionally strong with you. It's surprising that you were not sought out sooner. Do you mind if I…" his voice trailed off, but Rey understood and nodded.

Luke gently placed his index and middle fingers to Rey's temples. Unlike Kylo Ren's probing, which was rough and invasive, this felt safe and almost comforting to Rey. She heard Luke's voice telling her to close her eyes.

 _Rey was in bed, awake but pretending to be asleep; she enjoyed the feeling of him stroking her hair, gently pushing it behind her ears. He sat at the edge of her bed._

 _"Darling, I've got to go away for a few days."_

 _Rey felt the sadness in her voice, "Daddy, why? You just got back."_

 _The man, dressed in Jedi robes, smiled, "I know sweetheart. But it's only for a little while. Your mother will take care of you and the other students while I'm gone."_

 _Then Rey was in a large room with other children and a beautiful woman with short, brown hair, and dark, fierce eyes. They were learning about balance in The Force. But there was a scream; doors flew open and a dozen men in black hoods marched in. Suddenly, everything was a blur. The brown haired woman grabbed her hand and led towards and exit when they were stopped by a young man with a mess of black curls visible under his hood._

 _The short-haired woman pleaded desperately, "Ben. You don't have to do this."_

 _"My name. Is Kylo. Kylo Ren. Leader of the Knights of Ren. And I serve the Sith like my grandfather before me."_

 _Ben had a lightsaber drawn. He snatched Rey and two other men grabbed the woman and dragged her back. The last thing Rey remembered was the woman's screams and cries for help._

 _Then Rey was on the loading dock of a ship, staring at a vast dessert. Kylo Ren stood over her. Rey could suddenly feel and hear herself crying, "Why Ben? Why?"_

 _Kylo didn't look at her. Instead her spoke out to the sands. "I've made my choice, cousin. I had to hurt him. But I couldn't hurt you—you're innocent. You'll be safe here. I'll help you forget." Then Kylo brought his hands to her face and suddenly everything began to slip away._

When Rey came back to the present, she realized there were warm tears staining her cheeks. She had seen them—her family. And him, Kylo Ren, he was the one who had taken everything from her. Rage boiled within her. Rey jumped to her feet and was ready to run, wherever she needed, to unleash this hatred and anger on Kylo. She bolted down the passage way, back out into the rain and the wind when she Luke's voice inside her mind again stopped her cold.

"Rey," he called to her with such anguish and despair that the rage within the young girl blew out like a candle.

Rey turned to see the old Jedi, crumpled on the floor. He too had tear stains on his cheeks. He looked up at her and suddenly every memory of her previous life came flooding back. She remembered everything as she looked into the face of Luke Skywalker—her father.


End file.
